User talk:Mousetalon
Phew! Archived finally! XD --❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 20:00, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Irc Irc? :D Frostyness 20:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) pic --bracken--o3o 22:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC)artblockoverartblock-_- IRC? 21:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Join Tribe Hi Mousetalon. Can I join the Tribe as Feather That Glows in the Moonlight (Feather). She is a silver tabby kit-mother with blue eyes and is nursing Stream That Flows Down Mountain (Stream) (silvery-blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes) and River That Flows by Poppies (River) (gray she-cat with blue eyes). ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|''♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]] 23:45, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kits Yes! I've just been waiting to be online at the same time as you to make them apprentices. The next time we're on I'll do that-- 17:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Tawny Tawny's Banned btw :) Shruggytalk 22:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC? =) 21:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mousetalon!! I've missed you so much :D I'm sorry school's getting in the way, trust me, I know what it feels like to have a mountain of home work -_- However, if you feel like it's the best thing to do, then I'll remove your status [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 22:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) kk :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 22:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Tribe of Rushing Water Please may I join the tribe? I would be grateful if I could! '''Creek that tumbles through Gorge - '''Grey flecked she-cat with stunning blue eyes. Role played by Fawny. She's a prey hunter! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny']]'People of Earth! Awesomeness has come online! 17:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Join Tribe Hey Mousetalon! can I have a tribe to-be? Oh yea can it be Stoneteller's ''to-be so I was thinking Petal of Wilting Rose (Rose) - A white and gray she - cat with blue eyes. She is brave curious. She is always sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong. Her mother and father is in Tribe of endless hunting. Adderpaw 09:40, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Stoneteller Hey Mouse, long time no see :( I wanted to ask you about Stoneteller. If you're not active here anymore and don't plan to be, could you please give Stoneteller to someone else to role play? The Tribe hasn't been active since you've left, and I'd like it to be again. Thanks, [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 08:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Mouseh!!! I've missed my Mouseh buddy alot, and I wish you hadn't left! Also, If I could have Stoneteller, I'd like to have her. Thanks if you can, but if there's someone else you have in mind, I understand fully. Thanks! --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 17:10, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I think Nightwhisker would be a good user to role play Stoneteller :) I've missed you so much, but don't feel bad about not being as active; I totally understand [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' Category:Signatures 02:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Mouseh. This wiki misses you. D: --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 16:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC)